Answers in Another World
by Shadow Elites
Summary: When a small group of UNSC soldiers set off to investigate the wreckage of the destroyed planet, Requiem, they are transported to another world, which endangers their lives as they fight countless armies to return home. However, not all is as it seems when questions arise about the new friends and foes that they find. Its my first fan-fic so it wont be perfect. Hope you enjoy!
1. Stranded

The Year is 2557. The Human-Covenant war continues as it spreads throughout the entire galaxy. The United Nations Space Command recruits new soldiers to fight the war and many have now been trained to be the best soldiers they can be – Spartans. Under new UNSC command, a suicide mission has been initiated to search for the remnants of Requiem. Under the spartan command of the young and upcoming, Shadow Elites , a small platoon of marines head to the devastation point of Requiem.

The UNSC space pelican, the Firebird, drew closer to the destruction point, evading the floating debris left behind by the fireteams Crimson and Majestic. The temperature of the flying wasteland was frozen, freezing the blood of the small squadron and occasionally stalling the small shuttle they were in. Suddenly the engines stopped, and the pelican drifted through the remnants of Requiem.

"Alsa, can you try to put the remaining power towards the engines?" asked Elites, a confident tone in his voice. "Our mission is done here, nothing survived and nothing could've escaped without a powerful space craft." He removed the hood of his cloak, revealing his red EOD helmet, with steel armour details and the golden orange colour of his small visor. He pulled a chip from the back of his helmet and inserted it into the ships mainframe. There, a small, blue woman with short bobbed hair appeared and had set to work. It had been a few minutes when the AI had re-appeared.

"I'm sorry, Elites, but ALL power from the ship has been drained. I have tried to send a request to Infinity for extract, but it appears we are being jammed."  
The woman sighed as she waited for a response from her commander. She looked at the other men, identifying each member and the conditions they were in, then looked into the deep space ahead of them.  
"The men will not be able to resist the temperature climate for very long, especially now that the heating is gone. I fear we may be trapped in this frozen wasteland" the AI added, with sorrowful concern in her voice.

The spartan stood silently, eyes closed but looking into the depth of space, as if he knew something was there. He opened them and began to speak his mind.  
"We must do everything we can to keep these marines alive" he said at last, "I'm going to inspect the engines, to see if they were damaged. I don't feel safe out here, even if it seems we are alone."

Elites, risking his own life, jumped out from the pelican, suppressing the frozen pain he could feel to inspect and repair the engines. A warm light drifted towards the pelican, and as the spartan was ready for combat, it vanished as if it was wisp in the wind. Suddenly, the light reappeared, sucking the pelican into its blinding abyss. Elites, grasping to the engines with his bare hands, felt a warmth of welcoming as the ship vanished from the wreckage of Requiem.

The ship reappeared, surrounded by hundreds of planets and in the middle of a space battle. Lasers flew left and right, just missing the wrecked ship. The engines of the Firebird lit up as Alsa called Elites back to the pelican. Within seconds, the small squadron left the space encounter, just evading missles that were marked where they were sitting. However, small fighters chased the pelican down and shot out the rear engine, causing the ship to crash on the outskirts of a massive planet. The fighters continued their chase and also landed on the planet. No man ejected from the fight, however, they stood on four legs and began firing at the shot down pelican. Elites, jumped forward and attacked the mechanical beings, dual wielding shotguns in each hand and with one shot from each gun, took out the heads of the mysterious creatures.

_"I don't think we are in our world anymore, Alsa."_

"_I don't think we are even welcome in this galaxy, Elites!"_


	2. Trouble

"Captain Pool, you stay here with the rest of the marines and get your rest." Elites retrieved his weapons, an MA5D Assault Rifle, a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, a Shotgun in each holster by his waist and an Energy Sword holstered by his knee.

"Sir" replied Pool "All due respect, but I think it would be better if we moved out together, as a team. This land is hostile, as we have seen and there may be more creatures such as the ones we just fought!"

"Captain, I think that splitting our forces into two teams would be best" Elites argued "That way, we can cover more land and we will still be numerous. A few of our men are injured and we have little medical supplies." The Spartan pointed towards a temple-like structure "I will go there and seek help, you will stay here and tend to our wounded. Alsa has the comm channels open so we will be able to communicate as long as we stay on this planet."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but it looks like we have landed on the outskirts of what seems to be a city." Alsa showed a hologram of what the city looked like. "It seems they have advanced technology, much more advanced than us, and it seems this planet belongs to the... The Republic Empire."

"You seemed troubled, Alsa." A cheerful tone from the Spartan came into play, " we've been through worse. Do you really think we are in danger?"

"No, but I fear our marine friends will have trouble...er, how should I put this... fitting in." Alsa seemed serious and showed some soldiers of the Republic to the team. "They were, what looks like, plastic armour and their numbers are numerous, more than the UNSC could ever imagine. However, they are all identical so I can assume they are mass produce!" The serious tone of the AI soon changed into a fairly confident one due to her intelligent analysis. "Hmm, Elites, I think we should get moving. We haven't got much time until the dusk."

"I agree. Men, good luck!" The Spartan, well equipped his AI companion set off west, towards the temple. Along the way, he noticed that many of the civilians would fear him as long as he was equipped with his EOD armour. He put on his brown ragged cloak and hid his helmet from the public eye. He roamed through the streets, avoiding eye contact with anyone he passed.

A loud scream was heard in a nearby alley. The Spartan quickly responded to the answer and saw a trio of squid-like creatures attacking an unarmed woman. The creatures turned to wards him and pulled out the guns, clearly different from the standard UNSC weapons and nothing like the ones he saw from the Covenant. Elites quickly pulled out his Energy Sword and swiftly destroyed the weapons the creatures had wielded. The trio fled, and the Spartan took off in the opposite direction.

"Why didn't you stay around, and see if she was okay?" Alsa asked, curious to the Spartans new behaviour.

"Because, it wasn't any of our business." Replied the Spartan in a hushed voice, "we do not belong here, and if we do anything, it might change the future of this galaxy. Lets go, we haven't got much time."

The two quickly moved to the temple, before being placed under arrest due to suspicious behaviour in the lower area of the city. However, more information was revealed, the planet was called Coruscant and that the Jedi Council, peacekeepers in this galaxy, wanted to see them personally.

"_**Do you really think we are in much danger, eh?"  
"Shut up, Alsa, we'll just play along, for now."**_


	3. Information

The cloaked Spartan followed the two plastic men to the Jedi Temple, the place they were heading towards anyway. Even though he was under arrest, the men did not search him for weapons and they did not ask for any details. Perhaps, it was the woman he saved that ratted him out, Elites had thought to himself. _"Is this the nature of most the people in this Galaxy?"_

The Jedi Temple was a lot bigger up close than in the distance. As he scouted around, Elites noticed a similar sized structure near the temple. It was a sort of semi-sphere to the naked eye, but upon further inspection (from a distance) it seemed that there was windows, and a large office at the top of the building. The Spartan quickly asked one of the guardsmen about the building before moving along.

"That building belongs to the supreme chancellor. He rules the Senate Council and also is the judge of court business that occurs on Coruscant. He's a very powerful man so I would be wise not to anger him." The man chuckled to himself and continued on with his so-called prisoner.

At the base of the temple, a smallish looking man was awaiting the Spartans arrival. He had Auburn coloured hair and had a wise-looking beard. However, unlike most creatures, he was a human and had an unusual weapon equipped in his holster.

"Welcome Spartan" the man said, "I believe you know why you are here?"

"No, but I do have some questions for you" replied the Spartan, rather hastily and harshly. "How did you know I was a Spartan and why did you bring me here!?" The Spartans tone got louder and more sincere. Anger was starting to roam throughout the air.

"Relax, I do not wish to harm you. I just want to talk," he spoke with the same warmth that he felt when Elites was transported to this world. "I believe you were destined to come here and, if you come with me, I can answer any questions you have."

Elites, hesitantly, followed the man to his quarters, where they would be alone without being bothered. The two men were followed by several plastic men, whom seemed less aggressive than the ones he had encountered before. Here, the Spartan felt at peace, knowing that he was safe within the walls of a powerful army that he had just met. The two men stopped at a door, and with a sway of a hand, the doors opened. Shocked but amazed, the Spartan followed him into the room, where the doors closed just as they entered.

"So, you want to know how I know about you Spartans, am I correct?" the man had asked, "well, there are more of you in this galaxy, and they are hostile to us."

"Wait, there's more Spartans?!" interrupted the impatient Spartan, "Where are they?!"

"Spread across the galaxy, it would be impossible to find them all." replied the man, "Secondly, my men saw how you protected one of our civilians against some thugs. They reported it to me and so I brought you here." The man stood up, and looked out the window. "It's good to know that your not like the other Spartans, so I'm going to give you an offer. How would you like to fight alongside the Republic, not just as a soldier, but as a general?"

The Spartan, stunned at the offer, stared out into the distance, realising that the offer he was given would be a crucial one.

"I would like some more time to think about it, If you don't mind, Mr...?"  
"Kenobi, Obi Wan Kenobi, but just call me Obi Wan. I can give you a full tour of the Jedi Temple if you have some time on your hands."  
"I wont hesitate on your offer of the tour, I wouldn't mind seeing what this place has in store." replied the soldier, confidently.

Before the two had a chance to leave the room, another Jedi had entered the room. He seemed more energetic than Obi Wan but he also had a good aura about him.

"Master, the Jedi Council request your immediate attention... Who's this guy?" The Jedi seemed offended that a Spartan had the attention of his Master than himself but, nevertheless, left as quickly as possible.

"Impatient Anakin..." Obi Wan sighed to himself, "He's sort of like you, in a way."

"Hey!" The Spartan was the one who was offended this time.

"I have to go, so I'll leave Commander Cody in charge of your tour, don't get into trouble"

As the two men left the room, Obi Wan headed towards the elevators, whereas Elites and Cody went on a tour to the Jedi Temple Grounds. There, the Spartan followed the commander through the Jedi younglings training grounds. Elites looked around, watching the younglings use their weapons to attack and deflect laser attacks.

However, one youngling had caught his eye. She had orange skin, and a unique hairstyle, but also had a unique way with her weapon. Instead of wielding it upwards, the blade was facing away from the opponent and required more skill to use the style of fighting. Elites knew she was not human, but she was close to one and being around the same age as him, he felt a natural bond was being formed. The youngling noticed his actions and stared into his visor, whereas he stared back into her deep, entrancing, blue eyes.

"Spartan!" Elites quickly emerged from his trance and returned to Cody's side. "So, you've seen the younglings and how they fight using their lightsabers and with the force. You also seem to have a strange attraction towards one of them, but I have bad news for you. Jedi cannot fall in love, they are restricted from it because it can be seen as a sign of weakness. The Jedi Council will allow it under one condition, but that is hidden from us Clones."

"So, Jedi cannot fall in love? That's... harsh" replied Elites, struggling for words after seeing a possible relationship being crushed. "It must be tough, especially when they'll meet someone they'll like."

"Anyway, lets get moving, The Library is next."

The Spartan was given a full tour by Commander Cody and by the end, Obi Wan. However, the Spartans mind was still undecided and so asked for some medical supplies to find and track down the missing Spartans, and bring them home.

"That's what the Jedi Council summoned me for, the location of the Spartans!" Obi Wan stated. "They are found in the Naboo System, and apparently, they are all together and under attack by the Seperatist droids."

"Naboo... How do I get there?" asked the Spartan.

"Anakin is heading there now. I'll let him know that you'll be tagging along."  
"Thank you for everything, Master Kenobi. May our futures cross paths again." the Spartan had humbly said. Little did he know that he had a legend to uphold and that it was coming soon.

* * *

I want to say that I am glad that my story has gotten some popularity and that I am working hard on the next 3 chapters. There will be many more chapters of this nearer in the future. Also, Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger, just needed to add suspense to something during this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and may OUR paths cross in the near future!


	4. Space

"Anakin!" yelled the young Spartan, running to catch up to the impatient Jedi. "Anakin, wait!"

The Jedi stopped and looked around, his eyes focused on the Spartan heading towards him.  
"What do you want, Spartan" his tone being serious and focused. "I have to get to Naboo as soon as I can! I don't have time to have idle chit-chat!"

"I hear that you're heading towards the Naboo system, and I'm guessing that your problem is shared with mine." the Spartan replied, trying to be thoughtful about his words, "I think that if we go to Naboo together, we can tackle this problem."

"Your enthusiastic, I'll give you that" replied the Jedi as a suspicious look aroused on his face. "Why do you want to come, and how did you know about the problem in Naboo?"

"There's a Spartan problem in Naboo, and I happen to know this because Obi Wan informed me of it." the Spartans voice trembling as he struggled to avoid angering the Jedi. He looked at the Jedi with a slightly concerned expression (although he was wearing his helmet), hoping that he would allow the Spartan access to Naboo. The Jedi simply sighed.

"Fine, but don't get in my way, I have work to do"

The two boarded a Republic Cruiser, where they met Admiral Yularen, the Spartan and Admiral quickly becoming friends and discussing the recent events that had occurred. Whilst, the discussion took place, the cruiser hastily exited Coruscant and entered hyperspace.

"So, that's why you are joining us along to the Naboo System." the Admiral said, intrigued as the conversation went further. "And you presume these Spartans will be at ease when you arrive?"

"Of course" the Spartan replied confidently, "my biggest concern is the amount of battle troops the Republic is sending to take out this small team. They pose no threat, and from what I can see, the Republic only sees one half of the story."

"And you are going to discover that over half?" asked the Admiral, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, it's just a matter of finding them before the Republic." replied Elites, already counting on his newly-found Spartan friends to make it easy. "If something blows up, Spartans are nearby. An old saying throughout the UNSC, and it's something not to be doubted."

"Then they'll be as reckless as General Skywalker!" The Admiral let out a long drawn out sigh before continuing "I hope that saying is wrong for once, for all of our sakes."

The Spartan chuckled and before being able to speak again, they were interrupted by a clone trooper.

"Sirs, we are now approaching the Naboo system. Our radars are being jammed so we expect heavy resistance!"

"I don't think that'll be the spartans we're looking for" Elites replied, re-placing his shotguns back into their holsters. "It looks like this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought."

Admiral Yularen and Shadow Elites walked to the command centre of the ship, where they regrouped with Skywalker. Indeed, resistance was strong as Naboo was being blockaded by twice as many ships the Republic had sent.

"We're outnumbered and out-gunned general!" Yularen exclaimed, "Our forces will be destroyed within minutes!"

"We need to get into Naboo, before the Separatists send additional forces." Anakin said, concern raising as he spoke. "I can lead a small team of star fighters to sneak past and -"

"Where are the weak points of the main control ship?" Elites interrupted, a devious plan intruding his thoughts. Anakin looked at the Spartan, as if he was crazy.

A hologram of the control ship was displayed, and the Admiral pointed out the weak points of the ship.

"The main reactor is the place which will destroy it within seconds. Oh, and its best if you get the name right if you plan to help our cause, its the "Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship" the main ship that will cause blockades."

"A control ship, shaped like a circle..." the Spartan was in deep thought. "And the reactor isn't far from either entrance..." The Spartan turned and promptly left, "Thanks for the information, Admiral" he said, before heading to the main hanger.

Elites was authorised one ship for his mission, a single star fighter. He got in and flew it gracefully, before leaving the hanger. The Spartan had pulled out a small chip from the back of his helmet and inserted it into the ships controls. Once in, Alsa appeared and begun to auto-pilot the ship to it's destination.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Elites?" Alsa asked worry visibly shown on her face. "This isn't exactly a tank or wraith, its a ship. A big ship!"

"Yes, but we've been in worse situations." replied the Spartan, clearly showing amusement in his tone. "We just have to get past the battle cruisers and we'll be smooth sailing through the control ship."

Once again, the Spartan flew the ship elegantly through the air, evading the incoming laser fire and taking out some of the fighters nearby. However, the fancy flying did not last long when a stray shot had hit his left wing. With the star fighter fighting back, Elites crashed it within the control ship, knocking a few droids down along the way.

"Well, we aren't getting out that way" Alsa said, excitement rising in the tone of her voice as Elites replaced her back into his helmet. Droids began firing at the crashed fighter unaware of the dangers they were in. Suddenly, the Spartan ejected from the pilots seat and landed on several droids. Pulling out his shotguns, he began spreading bullets all around him, scrapping the hundreds of mindless droids. He begun his trek further into the command ship, being stopped by a wall of magnetic light.

"Well, this might be a problem" Elites said, being wary of the droids that were incoming. He looked through the shield and saw the reactor room. "We need to get into there! Now!"

"There's a door to your left, we'll be inside the reactor room, but it'll be very violate and will explode almost immediately!" exclaimed Alsa, also looking for any other possible ways. "This will be the quickest way to destroy this ship, but it'll cost us our lives."

The Spartan engaged the droids and swiftly took them out, then turned to enter the reactor room. He saw a control comm and activated it.

"Self-destruct... One Minute" the Spartan said quietly "that should give us enough time to get a ride outta here."

Elites activated the sequence and then sprinted back to the hanger. All ships were leaving and none were left unattended, and by the time Elites reached the last hanger, explosions were heard. Looking around for his last chance, the Spartan ran to the edge of the ship and promptly leapt before being consumed by the flames.

He looked up whilst falling, seeing the true nature of what a Spartan was capable of. He then realised, that it was this that he had to look for on Naboo. As he began to hit the atmosphere, he saw drop ships heading for Naboo as well.

_**It was a race against time, and one that he could not afford to lose.**_


	5. Crash

The race was on, and the drop ships had already landed, whereas the Spartan was close to touching the ground.

"Hold on, Elites!" Alsa yelled, "I'm locking your armour!" Suddenly, Elites felt a lot heavier, and was unable to move. As the ground drew closer, the young Spartan closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

The ground shook violently as the Spartan hit the ground, causing earth tremors to every object around him. The Spartan, unable to move, lay solid still on the small crater he had made due to his impact. He woke up, and with all his strength, tried to move, unable to remember the fact that his armour had been locked.

"Need some help?" Alsa flirted with the immovable spartan, as if she was playing with him. "Just say the word, I'll remove the lock on your armour. Or you could just stay on your back all day."

The Spartan simply sighed as the lock gave away. Alsa gave a little laugh, "You know, you could have just asked nicely."

Elites felt his strength return and attempted to stand on his feet. From there, he looked around, trying to see any signs of battles, but there was nothing. The spartan activated his HUD and no signs of motion was seen, his shields were full, but were more vulnerable to incoming fire.

"Lets head north," Alsa said, "That's where the city of Naboo is, and that was where Skywalker was heading."

"How do you know that, Alsa?" asked Elites, as if he knew what the answer was. He put out his hand, and the AI appeared, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"I hacked into the Republic comms whilst on that cruiser, and while your were off doing your suicide missions, I've found out that the Republic are going to try and take out those Spartans." She looked down, eyes away from the Spartan. "I'm sorry for doing this, I know I shouldn't have but-"

"Can you get into those comms?" Elites asked hastily.

"Why, yes I can!" Alsa replied, smiling with her twinkling eyes "I thought you was going to be mad that I hacked into our allies information. If they find out, you'll get into a lot of trouble." Alsa's concern was cute, but devious at the same time.

"You've given us a chance to beat the Republic to our missing spartans," Elites replied "why would I be mad at you helping us?"

Alsa looked up, smiling at the face of her giant ally. "It was just a thought that had me worried for a while, that's all." Elites returned a glance at Alsa, her worry was kind of cute at the time, but a something had interrupted the moment. The duo looked into the air, only to see hundreds of droid fighters flying overhead.

A red laser was fired at the leading fighter, causing it to crash into many others. Elites quickly returned his attention to the AI, who was already hard at work. Beaming with joy, she gave the co-ordinates to the spartan.

"So, we've found our missing sheep" Elites said, waiting for Alsa to return to her chip.

"There, our missing spartans are hiding by a large formation of rocks" Alsa replied, trying to with-hold her excitement. "We need to hurry, they've already given away their position and the Separatists are on route to them."

"And the Republic know that they do not possess such power, they'll know its our spartans!" Elites yelled, already en-route to the co-ordinates.

They duos trek led them to a small swamp, one that looked dangerous to both beings. The trees, although full of life, looked like they were dying, and the swamp itself looked unwelcoming. Elites knew that time was of the essence and that by going round, they would miss their chance of saving their spartan friends, and so he head forwards, travelling deep into the abyss of a swamp.

The animals hid as the spartan walked by, hoping that he would simply leave. Elites's plan was also simple, he had hoped the wildlife was passive and would grant them easy access through the swamp. Both wildlife and spartan left each other alone, until the spartan saw a light by the end of the swamp. Vulture-like birds attack, scratching and clawing at the spartans armour, inflicting more and more damage. Elites threw the birds off, and as they came back for a second attack, the spartan shot several of them in the head, the rest fleeing away from the aggressiveness of him. He looked down at the miserable beasts, making sure that they were dead, and continued his journey out of the swamp.

Elites finally reached the co-ordinates, only to find that an all out war was happening in front of them. This time, it was Spartans vs Clones and, although the Republic numbers were great, the Spartans had more skill and more weaponry. Suddenly, Skywalker appeared from the masses of clones and swiftly attacked the spartans, killing 2 in the process. Others were captured and the one remaining spartan, the leader of the resistance, wearing old Operator (blue) armour that was used during the fall of Reach was resistant and refused to give up. The Jedi and spartan had an intense fight, neither side stepping down to admit defeat, until the Spartans strength had died out.

Skywalker was about to deliver the final blow, being inches away from the beaten spartan, his lightsaber had been stopped in place by another weapon. He looked up, to find that he was staring into the visor of an EOD helmet. Realising who it was, he promptly realised pressure of his first attack, and attempted a quick attack on the defending spartan. Elites dodged, and using the energy sword he had equipped, retaliated against the Jedi, the assault lasting about 5 minutes until both were at a stalemate.

The two clashed one last time, until the spartan had spoken.

"Why do you chose to follow one story when you haven't even heard the other side!" The spartans voice rising as his anger began to overcome him, overpowering the jedi's strike and removing the lightsaber from his grasp.

Anakin looked at him, amazed at how he was beaten for a crime against his people, yet the spartan offered mercy. Yet, Anakin felt a strange aura being emitted from the spartan and kept a close eye on him.

"Rex, gather your men" he yelled, using the force to retrieve his lightsaber, "we're done here, lets go home."

Elites looked up, and, in relief, saw that the Republic had forgiven him for fighting for the Spartans.

"So, Anakin" he called out, "I guess we will be seeing each other real soon." He offered a welcoming smile (although no-one else but Alsa could see it) knowing that the jedi would reply to his gesture.

"Yes Elites, we will be seeing each other again, but next time, let it be as allies." Anakin smirked as he walked away from the shattered band of spartans, knowing that he would have a difficult time explaining what had happened to the Jedi Council.

* * *

**On Coruscant**

"I'm sorry I'm late" Obi Wan said humbly, "I was treating our guest."

"That's fine, Obi Wan" Mace Windu replied, curious about this spartans behavior, "Have you found anything out about him, or the spartans? Has he shown any signs of aggression?"

"No, but when I mentioned that other spartans were here, he seemed surprised." Obi Wan slowly walked to his seat and began to discuss what to do with their "guest" while he was here.

"I think we should take him as a prisoner" Windu said, hoping that the other members agree'd, "We can show them that we have one of their kind, and they will surely stop their aggression towards us."

"I think we should take this in a different approach" Kenobi replied, "These spartans could become great allies with us, and then we'll have an even greater chance at winning this war against the Separatists."

A heated discussion emerged as what to do with young Shadow Elites. Master Yoda, the eldest and wisest of them all, tapped the ground with his stick, and after silence occurred, spoke his thoughts.

"A powerful chance to turn this war around, we have." He said, "but also, betrayal can come forth." His words were precise and straight to the point and he even argued for both sides until a verdict was decided.

"Send him to Naboo with Skywalker, we shall." Yoda spoke wisely, as if a thousand men were watching. "A test to trust our friends, this will be."

"Then I will alert young Skywalker immediately!" Windu hastily spoke and as he was about to activate the comms, Yoda stopped him.

"A test, I said, not a challenge." Yoda's phrase was more of a riddle, but nevertheless, the council listened to him. "Obi Wan, go and tell him of the spartans whereabouts, seek what he finds, he will."

* * *

**On the Republic Cruiser**

"Anakin, be careful of this spartan. He is posed to strike at us at any minute." The Jedi Councils words struck through Anakins head, "Wait until the right moment, or else he'll catch you off guard."

The comms were quickly switched off, as Elites and Yuralen entered the brig. Tactics of how to get past the blockades were shown and the spartan hastily rushed out to the hanger.

"Rex" Anakin said hastily, "get your men ready, we're going to get our chance to sneak through the blockade." He saw a stray star-fighter fly out the hangers, directly headed for the Separatist Control Ship. _He's suicidal_, Anakin thought to himself, and quickly headed to Rex's dropship. As they left the hanger, explosions were seen in the Separatist Control Ship. The clones looked at the sight, imagining what could have caused the explosion.

"A spartan" Anakin said, "and not a bright one either. He effectively killed himself, and the rest of his race." Ankin looked directly ahead to see the green planet of Naboo. A place he could call home.

* * *

_I've tried a different style of writing this time. I would love some feedback on how this went and I'll try and do more or less, depending on your opinion!_


End file.
